


Stan-Struck

by Samnyeong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, actually majority, btw jun's hhu biased, fun for woozi, ironically vernon doesn't play much of a role in this, jun is not a fansite but he runs a blog, jun's a vernon stan, kind of crack so do not take any of this seriously, no but this isn't what it seems I'll tell you that much, partially blog format, platonic soonwoohui, the8's a backup dancer for svt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: Junhui's a (fairly) hardcore Vernon biased blogger who attends all of SVT's local concerts, and when possible, fansigns. It wasn't that he was rich or anything, he was just pretty lucky, and surprisingly, his luck didn't stop there. Minghao was invited to be a backup dancer for SVT's upcoming tour, and being a good friend, he managed to get VIP passes for Junhui.And so our backstage tour begins. Will Junhui find a new bias? Spoiler alert: No.





	Stan-Struck

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 messed up the formatting for the first blog post (random exclamation marks that I can't get rid of), but yeah, everything else should be fine in terms of that (or at least everything else weird would be my fault lol). If that seemed bizarre for any first-time readers I apologize!

**[Posted by HuiHui]**  
Hello friends~ ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ) I bet you are all excited to hear about my fanaccount with SVT!  
But unfortunately... I was unable to get a hi-touch slot... (ノД`)・゜・。cruel cruel fate  
However... H.O.W.E.V.E.R. I was able to meet them backstage (due to reasons I cannot disclose ｍ（｡≧ _ ≦｡）ｍ)! AND GUESS WHAT. They are just as kind and sweet and wonderful as you all imagine them to be!

  * **_Coups_** is so manly and thoughtful, he was the first one to greet me and told me to make myself at home! (sorry cheol-hyung I really can't make myself "at home" in your dressing room...)
  * **_Jeonghan_** is just great. Sooooo great. He just has this aura, you know? You're all saying he's pretty and the mom who wouldn't let their children curse, but lemme tell ya, ~~he is daddy as fuck~~. excuse the language I'm just still a bit... wooo.
  * **_Joshua,_** he can have my soul. Literally the gentlest and most beautiful being to grace the face of the Earth. I offered him some handmade chocolate and he gave me the most angelic grin ever!!!-- before politely declining as they weren't allowed to accept gifts... TTTT oh well...
  * **_HOSHIIIII_ ** I HAD SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS GUY he was so hyper?? and so welcoming and easy to talk to??? we literally couldn't stop chatting once we started, it was like we've been friends since FOREVER.
  * _**Wonwoo...**_ unfortunately I didn't get to talk to him much because he immediately went to change, but I did get to see him in the flesh and man is he gorgeous... ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡ when will senpai notice me
  * _**DK**_ made me feel so relaxed! He was a little different from what I pictured, like he wasn't hyper (or _as_ hyper as I had expected) but THAT EYE SMILE. IT. IS. REAL. If I had a romantic partner I wouldn't be surprised if they left me for him TTTT I know that sounds depressing but I wouldn't even get mad?? HE'S THAT PERFECT OKAY.
  * _**Mingyugyugyugyugyu**_ YES HE IS A GIANT PUPPY, and he's so cute when he smiles, those caninesssss. Surprisingly enough he felt the least "idol-like" out of all of them hehe, and I mean that in the best way possible. Idk I just wanted to pinch his cheeks and take care of him even though I can't do even half of the stuff he does??? lololol (ok I need to stop gushing over my friend's "bias")
  * _**Seungkwan**_ is such a sweet bean. His throat sounded a little sore so I offered him a warm drink. He wasn't allowed to take it but he tried so~ hard to let me know how grateful he was T.T he even offered to buy _me_ a drink and I was like??? bruh that doesn't make any sense!!! (ahh but seungkwannie I love you!)
  * _**Dino -** _ first of all I would like to say that our Dino is a very mature boy ^^ "It must be very hard being the maknae in SVT, hyung will always be supporting you!" I said that to him. He smiled and said, "Thank you very much! It can be hard, but I wouldn't trade this position for anything else in the world." sjshjsh;jj I WANTED TO GIVE HIM A HUG BUT SDKGJSLHJL I KNOW MY LIMITS DON'T WORRY.
  * And last but not least... _**VERNONNNNNNNNNNIIIEEEEEE,**_  I TOUCHED HIS HAND, _ [huihui_righthand.jpg] _THIS HAND TOUCHED AN ANGEL, I DO BELIEVE IN MIRACLES!!! He was so nice and sweet, the moment he heard I wasn't able to get a hi-touch slot, he held out his hand for me to highfive, and I was just like slgjslhjslhj I got to go backstage and meet all of you I'm more than fine now BUT OKAY. AHHH MY BIASSSSSS. I am never washing my hand again. (I'm kidding of course ((or am I



BUT YEAH that's basically what happened! I can't wait to hear about all your experiences as well from their upcoming world tour!!! Speaking of which, I have some amazing news for all of you. I, HuiHui96610, will also be attending _every_ concert-- with a VIP backstage ticket! 

**Comments (330)**

**marrymecarrieme : **wait they let you in their dressing room???!! A VIP backstage ticket for ALL of their World Tour concerts? SPILL. JUST WHAT CONNECTIONS DO YOU HAVE.  
**ㄴ 8frogismyspiritanimal:** he's friends with Xu Minghao lol (look at gyu's fanaccount)  
**ㄴ marrymecarrieme _:_ ** omg gyuhaoooo... AND THEY'RE FRIENDS WITH HUIHUI-NIM???  
**ㄴ 8frogismyspiritanimal _:_  **well they've never confirmed it in person but please. we've been given enough hints.  
**legslegseverywhere: ** mm. see that? my man interacting with my men right there.  
**dinoisthedinoversionofadino: ** OMG CONGRATS! Huihui-nim is truly the God of Luck!!! XDDD Please keep us updated if you can!!  
**littleproducerheart: ** what about woozi??? did you get to talk with him? (sorry he's my bias and I'm really curious!!!)

* * *

 

Junhui couldn't help sweating a bit at the comments making guesses regarding his "connections". Netizens made pretty good detectives, sometimes scarily so. He should really stop posting selfies of him and his "mystery friends from a dance troupe". As he scrolled through the comments, he couldn't help feeling just a little twinge of guilt towards those requesting for his fanaccount with "Woozi". See, it wasn't that he didn't get to meet him, even if he hadn't, he should have posted some sort of comment anyway, like what he did with Wonwoo's.

Right. Junhui left him out on purpose. The real story went as follows.

It was true that all the members greeted him warmly when he arrived backstage, including Jihoon, and everything Junhui had written on his blog really happened, he just left out the part that, yes, his friend is Xu Minghao, a choreographer from a nationally known dance studio, and individually known for working with SVT on multiple occasions. One of their so-called "regular" backup dancers, and he had created quite a fanbase for himself thanks to that.

The point was, he managed to get a backstage pass thanks to Minghao's connection with Mingyu, whom he was openly dating (but that was a whole other episode Junhui would rather not get to for now), met and greeted all the members, and then the real issue came up. Literally just as Junhui was about to leave with the best day of his life already drafted out for his new blog entry, panic ensued as a staff member announced a backup dancer had injured himself and would not be able to perform for the tour.

"Who can we call on such short notice?"

"Who can learn all the dances with so little time left?"

That was when Minghao decided to cash in what Junhui owed him for getting him exclusive backstage rights, "Actually, the truth is, Junhui here is an amazing dancer. I can confirm it with my title and credibility."

"Uh, Minghao?" Junhui had hissed, eyes darting to the floor as every pair of eyes in the room focused on him.

"Don't worry, it's just for Hoshi’s and Woozi's solo stages, you'll be fine, trust me."

"I just- I haven't danced in a long time-"

"You'll catch up."

"Whether he's adequate or not," Jihoon spoke up while Seungcheol and Soonyoung gave each other uncertain glances, and the murmurs echoing around the closed in space ceased abruptly, "we'll know soon enough."

It was as though a flip had switched. Of course, their attitude towards a fan and someone whom could potentially become a colleague of sorts was definitely going to be different, but no one made it clearer than Jihoon. No, he wasn't cold, but he wasn't particularly "warm" either. Just very... professional, and Junhui could fully feel that gap.

But that wasn't why he "forgot" to include Jihoon's fanaccount, the real story started after Soonyoung took Junhui under his wing and basically locked the poor newly added backup dancer with him in the practice room, guiding him through the steps one-on-one. Contrary to his almost overly friendly attitude when Junhui first met him, Soonyoung was quite strict and kept a serious face on throughout their entire "lesson".

Stepping back to let Junhui run through the choreography by himself, Soonyoung's lips had tightened into a line as he watched the self-claimed hobbyist of a dancer's every move. His facial expression hadn't moved an inch throughout the entire song, and when Junhui struck the ending pose, chest heaving, sweat pouring, and eyes practically going out of focus, Soonyoung didn't make any specific comments regarding his performance. "Good, let's take a water break before I run you through Woozi's part."

Junhui had immediately collapsed onto the floor upon hearing the word "break". Meanwhile, the group's choreographer had exited the room without another word. Junhui thought he must have messed up big time until-

"SEUNGCHEOL-HYUNG, SEUNGCHEOL-HYUNG!!! WE HAVE FOUND AN EFFING _JEWEL_!!! A DANCING JEWEL!!!"

Said "jewel" blinked, still lying on the floor. Huh, guess he still had it.

 

**(⁎˃ᆺ˂)**

"Xiao Hao Hao!" The brunette let out a displeased grunt and rolled his eyes, but allowed the eccentric blogger to hang onto this shoulders. Junhui wasn't the type to walk properly, and Minghao had long gotten used to it, even though some staff members cast questioning glances towards their direction as the purple haired dancer bounced in single file behind him. It was like a half-derailed train. "Let's go get dinner, Wonwoo's treating!"

At this, Minghao raised an eyebrow, slight surprise in his voice, "Since when were you on treating terms with Wonwoo? You guys barely talked earlier in the dressing room."

"Oh, well, funny story! I ran into him at the water fountain, and-"

Once Junhui found a topic to latch onto, it wasn't in his nature to let go, so Minghao just let him fire out his motormouth, only half listening to Junhui's detailed story about how he and Wonwoo basically bonded over bad puns and shading Soonyoung behind his back. Sometimes Minghao wondered if Junhui was really a "fan" of all the members, but then reminded himself that, well, he was Hip Hop Unit biased after all, it wasn't surprising that he'd choose Wonwoo over Soonyoung in this particular situation.

"Sorry, Junhui, I would love to hear the rest of that story, really, but I promised Mingyu I'd eat with him at home."

"Mingyu's cooking? Yeah, you definitely wouldn't want to miss that!"

Minghao made a small shrugging movement, adjusting his backpack strap to a more comfortable position, "I'm the one who's gonna cook, actually."

He felt Junhui's weight lifting off him, the older dancer stared incredulously at the younger, and Minghao could tell that he was trying hard not to say something that'd make him receive an immediate invitation to hell. "Uh, wow, I didn't know you could cook."

"I have a life outside of you."

"Mm, sure." Minghao didn't like his tone one bit. Just as he was about to leave Junhui standing alone in the hallway with a dismissive wave, the latter halted him and stuffed a bottle of medicine for stomach pains into his hand, "A little something for Mingyu as his brother-in-law."

"You are not his- this isn't- forget it." With one last eye-roll, Minghao disappeared around the corner, stuffing Junhui's "gift" into his bag. He knew there was no arguing with the quirky blogger.

 

Left alone, Junhui decided to wait for Wonwoo by the practice room. The members were just getting let out, many still incredibly sweaty with matted hair and almost transparent shirts. Junhui hoped they wouldn't have to walk home like that in cold weather, at the very least they should have shower rooms in the building, right?

Wonwoo was one of the last members to exit, his usual stony expression on. Though just a bit of color seemed to return to his cheeks upon seeing Junhui waiting for him by the door, "Sorry for the wait. Shall we go?"

"Don't you want to take a shower first? I mean, I don't mind, but it's pretty windy outside-" before Junhui could finish his sentence, he got distracted by sudden movement coming from the corner of his eye, it was Hansol shaking out his wet hair like an over-sized dog. Instead of finding it gross, the blogger found it oddly cute and realized he was probably too far gone as a fan.

Hansol proceeded to comb out his hair with his fingers, standing in line for the washroom. Junhui fought back the urge to take pictures and hang them on his wall. Not like there was any space left, but he had to make it work somehow.

Meanwhile, Wonwoo watched with amusement from the side, his arms crossed over his chest, "Right, I forgot that you're a fan."

"W-well, now I am your colleague. Somewhat. And, uh, I-... I should really start acting like it." Junhui sighed as Wonwoo laughed, slapping their newly recruited backup dancer lightly on the shoulder.

 

As the dinner duo made their way down the hallway, still bantering (which mostly consisted of one-sided teasing on Wonwoo's part), they failed to notice a figure standing by the practice room door, watching their interaction with surprise apparent in his eyes.

"Jihoon, are you going back?" Seungcheol asked, plopping a towel right on top of their composer's wet hair.

The shorter boy shook his head, tugging the towel down around his shoulders, "I'm going to run through the new choreo a couple more times." Their general leader nodded and disappeared into the changing room. It was honestly far too expected for Jihoon to insist on staying late at the studio, so the others have known not to argue with him by now.

Jihoon was the composer, the Vocal Unit leader, but he did enjoy dancing. It allowed him to clear his mind of noise, unnecessary worries, create a world for himself. But it was different this time, he somehow felt unsure as he ran through the choreo step-by-step, movements precise, sharp, but his expression was frozen. As he looked at himself in the mirror, a new image hovered over his.

He recognized it to be of the new backup dancer that Minghao recommended. It had only been a day since the group's known him, yet he had already gotten Soonyoung's approval, and just now, was that really Jeon Wonwoo the Ice Prince? The rapper rarely warmed up to someone that quickly. Besides, Junhui was a fan, they shouldn't forget that despite his current position as a temporary backup dancer.

 _Annoying._ Jihoon sighed, brushing hair out of his eyes. As though it was in response to his earlier worries, something that sounded awfully similar to a shutter click sounded behind him. 

Whipping around so fast that droplets of sweat splashed against the mirror, Jihoon turned to face a very dumbfounded Junhui, holding his phone. For a moment, the two just stared at each other, one with incredulous and almost accusing eyes, the other with a blank, confused stare.

"Did you," the idol cleared his throat, "did you just take a picture of me?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, it was by habit- no, I mean by accident, I am not a sasaeng, I swear!" Junhui was full on panicking, the phone slipped out of his hand in his frantic attempt to convince Jihoon that it really was an accident. He had forgotten his phone in the room and came back to retrieve it, the whole thing was really a complete accident, he had no intentions on taking pictures of SVT in private.

Jihoon looked down at the phone, then scooped it up without another second of thought. He raised his eyebrow at the wallpaper. Hansol, of course. Clicking into the photos gallery, Jihoon went on to delete the image Junhui had (supposedly) accidentally taken.

"If you're going to take pictures of us in private, I should report you to the staff."

"I told you, it was an accident!"

"You better hope so."

Junhui scowled. Ever since he got backstage he had noticed how different Jihoon was from the rest. It seemed like he had a clear line between public and private, but no matter which it was, he still had a working face on. He showed the fans his public working face, and towards his colleagues, a private working face. He probably only showed his true face to the members, but even then he seemed like the type to keep things to himself. How tiring, both for him and others.

"Look, I am a fan, but I know my boundaries. I would never invade your privacy. You need to trust me." The blogger spoke slowly, making every word as clear as possible as he looked into Jihoon's eyes earnestly.

"Trust is earned, not given." The same cool tone.

Junhui's scowl deepened, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Yeah, well.. you're an _ass_."

That certainly escalated much faster than either of them probably planned, but what's done is done, and Junhui had to follow through on his words of anger by storming out the room, clumsily forgetting that he hadn't gotten his phone back from Jihoon.

 

 **[Drafted by HuiHui]**  
WOOZI IS THE WORST PERSON EVER!!! I told him that I had no such intentions but THAT JERK!!! AHHH I CAN'T EVEN FORM COMPLETE SENTENCES RIGHT NOW AHHHHHHHHHH HE PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH.  
you know what's an invasion of privacy? breaking into someone's phone and going through their photos!!!! I HATE LEE JIHOON. ASS. JERK. SHORTY.

**[This draft has been deleted.]**

But, as mentioned before, this was only the beginning of Junhui's backstage "fanaccounts".

 

**(⁎˃ᆺ˂)**

**[Anonymous to HuiHui]**  
**_Q:_ ** What does your bias list look like?  
_**A:**_  
1\. Vernon  
2\. Idk where to go from here

 **[Anonymous to HuiHui]**  
_**Q:**_ Favorite ships?  
_**A:**_ CheolSoo, GyuHan (brotp), SoonWoo, BooSeok, ChanSol

 _Woozi can just stay perpetually single._ Junhui almost typed out, but quickly backtracked himself. He wouldn't go as far as to ruin an idol's image, and after having a couple hours to cool off, Junhui figured he should give Jihoon the benefit of the doubt. He could only imagine how stressful it was to be an idol, and of course he'd be wary, it wasn't every day that companies hired fans to work alongside their idols, for good reasons, too.

After emptying out his inbox, Junhui instinctively reached for his phone, scrolling with this thumb to check his agenda- until he realized he was merely holding air. Jolting up, Junhui almost knocked over his laptop, practically flipping his apartment upside down before recalling last night's events.

Just his luck. He wanted to ask Minghao to get it back for him, but the dancer appeared to be in a bad mood, which was odd seeing as he had a dinner date with Mingyu last night. He made a mental note to himself to inquire about what happened later when Minghao had no access to anything that could potentially crack his skull open.

In the meantime, Junhui just had to man up and go ask Jihoon nicely to give him back his phone.

* * *

 

 **[Posted by HuiHui]**  
Rejoice! For I have finally received permission to post interactions I've had with the members backstage! Of course, the content's being monitored, but that's fine. Some people just have nothing else to do~ ^ ^  
Anyway, I hope you are all looking forward to their next World Tour stage, and I can assure you that it's gonna be A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. Unfortunately I can't give away any spoilers, but at least it'd be double the surprise!  
I will say though, Woozi's a BIGGG EATER. He orders two bowls of rice right from the start of a meal, and usually _doesn't stop there_ afterwards. Unexpected, right? ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) since he's so small hue  
Hoshihoshihoshihoshi I love Hoshi-sushi~~~ TTTT BROOO  
Wonwoo? Wonwoo's no fun（￣へ￣）

**Comments (2,010)**

**kitkatsaretheonlytruecats : **hahahaha aww huihui-nim's been bonding with his idols! (that shade though  
**funnysunnyhannie:**  W-why is this so vague TTTT I need more context...  
**ㄴ boobootrain:** SAME TTTT  
**ㄴ twinkletwinklehoshi:** lmao did you guys notice how "hoshified" he became during Hoshi's part?  
**littleproducerheart:**  YOU GUYS isn't HuiHui-nim a 96er too??? it's the 96-line meal group!  
**ㄴ** **kitkatsaretheonlytruecats : **omg now that you've mentioned it!!!

 

"What is this?"

Junhui smirked in what he hoped to be an evil manner as Jihoon stormed into the smaller practice room, ignoring a startled Soonyoung whom had begun to nag at Jihoon for not changing into his indoor shoes, now dirt was ruining his lovely clean dance studio. That wasn't a sight one could see every day, usually it was the other way around in the recording studio.

"What is what?"

"You were obviously throwing shade at me in your last post!"

"Oh my, you follow my blog, I'm so honored!" Junhui cooed, a hand tangling itself in the blonde's newly styled hair, "Our fluffy, cute, and small Jihoonie~"

Rolling his eyes, the idol composer slapped Junhui's hand away and glared, "I told you I'd be monitoring you."

"And I told you to do whatever."

The air crackled as Junhui met Jihoon's gaze with an equally defiant one, Soonyoung stood on the side with a mop in hand, wondering whether he should interject or just go back to cleaning up after Jihoon.

 

 

This sort of tension had been going on for a while, they could barely keep the two together in the same room without sparking some sort of argument. Soonyoung had confronted Jihoon once about softening up, especially when Junhui was a fan, and they'd like him to remain one after the tour, but Jihoon had merely scoffed and said Junhui didn't treat him like an idol either.

 _Hm, true._ Soonyoung thought to himself as Junhui gave in and tore his gaze away first, Jihoon looked oddly triumphant, well, odd for him. It had been a while since Soonyoung's seen Jihoon act so childishly. There was something calming about it, though Soonyooung couldn't quite put a finger on why.

The only time when Junhui and Jihoon seemed to relatively get along was when they had meals together, because the latter would help the former eat his portion of rice. Even though Jihoon would nag at Junhui for being picky, he'd still eat it all anyway. That seemed to be Jihoon's attitude in general when it came to the backup dancer, although he'd complain to no end over whatever Junhui messed up, he would still practice patiently with him until two in the morning.

"Well, you know, Jihoon probably just likes rice and dancing." Wonwoo said nonchalantly when Soonyoung brought it up during lunch break, Junhui had gone to the restroom while Jihoon had stayed at the studio to practice for his solo stage.

"So you think there's _zero chance_ that Jihoonie 'likes' the new guy?" Air quotes appropriately placed.

"Oh no, he definitely 'likes' him, but so do you." The rapper deadpanned, imitating the dancer's air quotes.

Soonyoung nearly sucked up his cola straw, "W-w- _what_?"

Swallowing a mouthful of pizza, Wonwoo looked up thoughtfully at the plastic chandelier swinging above their table, it reflected what was behind them quite clearly. With an unnaturally loud voice, the rapper proceeded to speak with unnecessarily clear enunciation, "Can't blame you, I feel the same way. I GUESS WE'RE RIVALS NOW-"

"Wonwoo, what the fuck?!" Soonyoung hissed, clapping a hand over his friend's mouth, pulling their hoodies over their eyes as the other customers glanced in their direction.

Thanks to Soonyoung's hand, the rapper could only make low buzzing noises, then shrugged a shoulder towards the window. The orange haired dancer turned his head in the general direction Wonwoo had indicated towards. Although the figure walked quickly and vanished into the crowd in seconds, that flash of platinum blonde was undoubtedly Jihoon exiting the store.

 

**(⁎˃ᆺ˂)**

**[Drafted by HuiHui]**  
You guys, Woozi is amazing, his dance is so... mmm, you will not be disappointed. YOU WILL NOT BE READY. I've already seen it and I'm still not ready.  
And his expression... His eyes were so mesmerizing, it almost felt like...

**[This draft has been deleted.]**

_-like I'd be devoured._ Junhui finished mentally, looking at the small check mark on his screen that confirmed the file's deletion, his face still burning from the memory. He had practiced the solo stage choreography with Jihoon plenty of times at this point, but today the idol seemed more intense than usual with his expressions. He thought Jihoon had never looked cooler, manlier, but things had spiraled out of control faster than Junhui could blink.

To explain what really happened, the time would have to be rewound back to when Junhui finished his meal with Soonyoung and Wonwoo.

After parting ways with the other two at the crossroad, Junhui made his way to the company building with takeout for Jihoon. He couldn't help noticing how off the other two were acting ever since he returned from his bathroom trip. They seemed to be in a hurry to go back to their dorms, and Soonyoung claimed Wonwoo forgot to collect their laundry, while Wonwoo claimed Soonyoung forgot to mop the floor, both gave their excuses at the same time and glared at each other afterwards. They were lucky Junhui didn't ask many questions.

Thus, Junhui was left alone to deliver Jihoon's lunch, and stumbled upon the idol practicing his solo performance. Junhui felt a sense of déjà vu, but waited patiently at the door this time, the pizza box still in his hands as his eyes glued onto Jihoon's every movement. It was a "dark" theme performance befitting of Jihoon's manly but often overlooked image. 

Maybe it was because he was in costume, but Junhui couldn't help noticing how _extra_ alluring Jihoon looked. Thanks to the mirror's reflection, Junhui didn't miss the glance Jihoon threw in his direction as he licked a short trail along his left wrist, his eyes half-closed, but evidently focused on his audience.

Junhui swallowed, and suddenly the V-neck opening on Jihoon's costume seemed far too revealing than necessary. As the performance continued with Jihoon's eyes locked onto the taller male, Junhui found himself begging for the soundtrack to end, before he makes a fool of himself and his tight pants give him away.

"Is that for me?" Something that sounded all too casual broke the heavy and suspicious atmosphere, Jihoon had stopped the music and was making his way towards the doorway. Junhui tried not to stare at the black choker around his neck.

"Oh, uh, yeah." The backup dancer replied dumbly, glancing briefly down at the pizza box, "Man, that was... something. It looks completely different when you're watching as an audience."

"You like that? Watching as an audience." Jihoon asked, barely looking at him as he picked up his water bottle from the table set at the back of the room.

"I, uh, I probably would have enjoyed it more if I were in a crowd, so, you know, you would have someone else to stare at..." Junhui mumbled, running a hand behind his neck, rubbing it uneasily. It was odd. In their usual conversations one of them would have called the other one an ass right about now.

Jihoon didn't look back as he uncapped the bottle, "You were the one staring."

That seemed like an ass cue for Junhui, but he couldn't get the word out. He simply stared at the floor, a jumbled mess in his mind. So naturally, he missed how Jihoon's hand shook slightly as he tilted the water bottle over his mouth, then muffled himself as he choked on the liquid.

"Junhui, what do you think of Soonyoung?"

The purple haired dancer blinked, wondering where the question even came from. "He's the best! He's so fun to be with, very understanding, I wish all of my tutors were like him!"

Jihoon crossed out all of the qualities Junhui listed off for himself. He wasn't fun to be with, or understanding, nor was he a good teacher. "And Wonwoo?"

An annoying goofy grin spread on Junhui's face the moment he heard the rapper's name, the affection in his eyes was so obvious he didn't even have to say anything. "Do you even have to ask? I'm a Carat after all, I love all the members!"

The vocalist sighed, closing his eyes momentarily, before turning and walking towards the exit, "I see. At the end of the day, you're still just a fan after all."

The grin slipped off Junhui's face in seconds, replaced by a scowl, "Just? Is that how insignificant fans are to you?"

"That is _not_ what I meant-"

"I smell pizza!" The two turned towards the door to find Hansol standing at the doorway, excitement in his eyes as his gaze fell on the box in Junhui's hands. "Is this a secret pizza party or something?"

"Oh no, this is for-"

"Junhui brought it just for you, Mr. Bias." The dancer's eyes widened, looking at Jihoon quizzically as the vocalist practically snatched the box from his hand and tossed it towards Hansol. "Repay him properly by finishing it with him, okay?"

"Oh wow, thank you, hyung!" The oversized husky pup's eyes gleamed, giving Junhui a grateful look. He seemed to be hungry 24/7, and Junhui knew that. Of course he did, he was supposed to be a "Vernon stan". But he also knew that Jihoon was acting abnormal, he wasn't being honest and straightforward like he was towards work. Jihoon was terrible at handling personal relationships, and Junhui hated how he had come to know him that well despite the relatively short time they've been working together.

 

 **[Drafted by HuiHui]**  
I hate him.

**[This draft has been deleted.]**

* * *

 

_"HUIHUI-NIM IS A BACKUP DANCER"_

_"guys things just got w i l d"_

Concert footage was getting leaked here and there, it wasn't anything unexpected. Though Junhui was surprised that he had been recognized so soon into the game.

_"So cute! HuiHui-nim's the only one who can get away with calling Woozi cute!"_

_"the only upgrade that matters."_

_Wrong._ Junhui scrolled through the comments with dead eyes. He had always called Jihoon cute to get a reaction from him, and the fact that he didn't even bother to acknowledge his existence when the taboo words were uttered was just solid evidence that Jihoon was done, with him.

As he closed his laptop and drifted into the dressing room, preparing himself for another day of him being a mere backup dancer for the idol, Junhui had to wonder to himself if he could even return to being a fan after the whole experience. This was why he was afraid of stepping over the line despite having Minghao as an inside connection. He could have easily met them earlier, but he had always declined Minghao's offers until the tour came up, he figured he wouldn't know unless he tried (plus he _really_ wanted to get that hi-touch slot, for Hansol).

The tour went on with Junhui and Jihoon avoiding each other like the plague. At least Junhui was actively avoiding the vocalist, the latter appeared to be just ignoring his existence altogether. There was no use crying over spilled milk, so Junhui distracted himself by hanging out with Wonwoo and Soonyoung, chatting with Hansol and so on. It was strange, months ago he would have given anything to be able to chat so casually with the boy, but now all he could think about was another member, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Another member?" Junhui wondered to himself. _"You're still just a fan."_

Something seemed to click, but before the dancer could put together the pieces, they were rushed backstage and stuffed into their costumes, spun around and around through another concert run, and suddenly Junhui found himself standing at the side of the stage with Minghao, ready to watch the ending ment. For previous concerts, Junhui would have been out of his costume by now, but he noticed Minghao's absence and came to the wings to find him. The brunette's focus was undoubtedly gathered on a certain giant pup on stage, but his lips were tightened, and his hands balled.

Junhui realized belatedly that he hadn't heard Minghao mention how his relationship was going with Mingyu in a while, and suddenly had a bad feeling. Before he could ask, an announcement from Seungcheol cut him off, "Before we turn in for the night, there are a few people we'd like to introduce you to! Our guest dancers, The8, and Jun!"

The crowd went crazy, and Junhui could have sworn he heard someone yell out his name. This must be the feeling of accomplishment idols feel when they meet their fans face-to-face for the first time. The duo made their way up the stage together, standing side-by-side, looking out of place with their dull plain black clothes in contrast to SVT's colorful prince-like attire.

"GyuHao! GyuHao! GyuHao! GyuHao!"

Junhui squeezed out an awkward smile and glanced towards Minghao, who remained expressionless.

"Come on, Minghao, they're all calling for us." Mingyu grinned, stepping forward from the line and holding out a hand towards the brunette.

At this, Minghao's grip on himself tightened, a forced smile clung onto his rigid cheeks, "This is an SVT concert, I don't think it's appropriate that-"

Ignoring his boyfriend's protests, Mingyu pulled Minghao to his side, earning earsplitting squeals from their fans. Sliding his hand down to lock fingers firmly with Minghao, Mingyu looked out into the audience, sweeping his eyes over every corner before taking a deep breath. "What I'm about to say might come as a shock to you, but I have thought long and hard about this, for months, maybe even years. I really hope you treat this seriously, and give us your blessings."

"Mingyu, what-"

"Minghao, thank you for putting up with my selfish and childish acts over all these years, I could never have asked for a better partner. We've had our fights, but every time our relationship just grows stronger, and I have never been more sure about my feelings for you. So, please don't ever say we should break up for the sake of my career again. Remember that? Our first big fight three years ago."

Almost everyone was silent, and Junhui caught himself with his jaw hanging open. Minghao was just as taken aback as everyone else, staring at Mingyu with widened eyes, his hand had ceased to struggle out of the taller boy's grip.

"To prove how sure I am about this, I promise that I'll never throw tantrums over our petty differences, I'll never challenge you to wushu or b-boying again, however, I'd like you to allow one more selfish act from me."

 _Oh my god oh my god oh my god!!!_ Junhui mentally fanned himself as Mingyu got down on one knee. They all knew where this was going.

"The8 with infinite potential, Xu Minghao, will you marry me?"

At that moment, it seemed as though everyone was holding their breaths for not a single sound could be heard, neither backstage, onstage, or downstage, not even in the balconies. The spotlight was on the couple, and from the way Mingyu's face was starting to look blue, Junhui was certain he was holding his breath as well.

Slowly, Minghao placed his free hand over Mingyu's, a heavy sigh was what came out first. "What did I say about proposing before I do?"

"That you'll use your nunchucks."

Another sigh, and Junhui suddenly realized why they had been so tense over the past weeks, they were just trying to beat each other to the punch.  _Aw, that's adorable!_

"...Fine, I commend you for your bravery. I will admit defeat this time."

"But those aren't the magic words~" Mingyu replied cheekily, grinning from ear-to-ear as Minghao rolled his eyes.

Ever so lightly, the brunette brought up a hand and delivered three flicks to the idol's forehead, "Y-E-S."

Again, the crowd went wild, with people screaming congratulations with cracked voices, and from the way Mingyu was beaming despite having a reddening forehead, Junhui could tell that he had never been more proud of the fandom. 

"All right, all right, take it easy, we don't want you to lose your voices." Seungcheol and Seungkwan quickly stepped in, quieting down the crowd slightly, "And that was our last surprise of the evening, please go home safely!"

 

**(⁎˃ᆺ˂)**

**[Posted by HuiHui]**  
YOU GUYS WAS THIS NOT AMAZING?!!!  
Two of my closest friends are finally together!!  
Can it get any better than this? HIGHLY DOUBT IT.  
_[gyuhaoproposal.jpg]_

 **Comments (435)**  
**boobootrain:**  oh I can think of a couple things... e we  
**versoul:**  JUNSOL INTERACTING LIVE THOUGH  
**ㄴ twinkletwinklehoshi:** AND JUNHOON **  
coupsandcups:** The way Woozi kept looking at HuiHui-nim when he came on stage... TTTT

 

 _That can't be right._ Junhui thought to himself, frowning. But as he scrolled through concert footage, he realized they were right. Throughout the entire exchange between GyuHao, Jihoon's focus wasn't on the couple, but on the guest dancer standing at the far side of the stage. From the footage, his gaze seemed so intense that Junhui was surprised he didn't notice. Or maybe he just chose not to.

"Hey."

For a moment, Junhui thought it was the devil's work and Jihoon had been summoned, but it turned out to be Hansol. "Oh, hey..."

The younger grinned, taking a seat next to the purple haired blogger, "How are you feeling? You know, now that Minghao-hyung's officially 'settled down'."

"I told him I'd be Mingyu's brother-in-law someday." Junhui said, a triumphant look on his face as Hansol simply nodded, despite not actually getting it.

"Kind of gets you thinking though, doesn't it? Not about marriage, I mean, but you know, relationships in general." Hansol continued, shifting himself further down the couch so that he was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Junhui, "It's widely believed that fans getting to date their idols would be a dream come true."

Junhui's eyes widened, turning his neck rigidly to look at the rapper, wondering if he was really suggesting what he thought he was, or if Hansol was even aware of what that seemed to imply, "Hansol, are you-"

"Can you picture yourself dating me?"

Immediately, Junhui's jaw clamped shut, then opened, then closed again, resembling a fish. "I-I... Hansol, I'm sorry, I'm your biggest fan, really, but-"

"But that's all it is, right?" Hansol smiled, his head tilted to the side, allowing his dark blonde locks to fall over his eyes as he gazed at Junhui fondly, "Your feelings for me and the others are that of admiration, a fan's love and dedication towards a figure they idolize. But that's not completely true for _all_ of us, right? After all, you've never treated Jihoon-hyung like an idol. Even for Soonyoung-hyung and Wonwoo-hyung, you can say 'I love you' easily to them because you don't think of them seriously beyond friendship. Can you imagine saying 'I love you' to Jihoon-hyung?"

Suddenly bombarded by all the information that oddly made sense, Junhui's cheeks flushed at the thought of saying those three exact words to the vocalist. He had messed around with him before using lame pickup lines, but that was different. He couldn't really explain it, and it felt almost embarrassing to admit.

"The truth is, ever since you came, I've never seen Jihoon-hyung so carefree, he lets down his guard around you despite the relatively short time it's been since you've met. We all thought it was a miracle." Hansol's voice dropped lower towards the end, as though to keep their conversation a secret from someone. Straightening up, the rapper turned towards the doorway, "And that's how it is, Jihoon-hyung!"

Junhui almost jumped out of his skin as Jihoon entered the room, arching an eyebrow at the duo. Almost as quickly as he had enlightened Junhui, Hansol whisked out of the room, giving the shorter member a pat on the shoulder as he left.

Awkward silence.

So awkward that Junhui was tempted to just let himself rot there, until he was nothing but a skeleton covered in dust of shame. Glancing towards the only other presence in the room, Junhui noticed movement from Jihoon's lips and quickly interrupted whatever the latter was about to say, "I love you! Hah! I knew I could say it, Hansol was wrong!"

Jihoon looked exasperated, crossing his arms over his chest, "So you don't love me?"

"W-well, that's a hard question, see? What defines love? What exactly is the emotion and chemical reaction in which we give the name, love?"

"Look, it's okay," the idol sighed, leaning himself against the couch arm, his back halfway turned towards the flustered dancer, "it's a complicated issue. Besides, I don't think we know each other well enough to say that, and you know... I've been an ass."

Junhui snorted. "Got that right."

A small crack of a smile appeared on Jihoon's face, and Junhui certainly didn't miss anything this time, "But even so, I wouldn't be opposed to conducting an experiment to prove a certain reaction. With your consent, of course."

"I know you musicians like to throw around metaphors and stuff, but I really need you to speak normally right now."

Eye-roll. "Forget it."

"No, Jihoon, I didn't mean it! Come back you cute cinnamon roll!" Junhui laughed, wrapping his arms around Jihoon's waist before the latter could escape. Perhaps he had underestimated his own strength, or maybe Jihoon had no intention of resisting in the first place, the duo toppled over onto the couch together.

The dancer wanted to laugh, but the amusement was quickly wiped off his face as Jihoon's face loomed closer, the look in his eyes had changed, reverting back to when Junhui walked in on his semi-dress rehearsal, dark spheres threatening to engulf him entirely if he dared overstep himself. "Call me cute again," Jihoon growled into the dancer's ear, "and you'll be worrying about your own ass. Literally."

* * *

 

 **[Posted by HuiHui]**  
Woozi is manly not cute, Woozi is manly not cute, chant with me! ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ) no but seriously can't he be both  
He says that of course he'd prefer his partner think of him as manly and reliable, but... guess he doesn't really understand himself~  
I _love_ the fact that he can be both cute and manly at the same time! (maybe someday I'll be able to tell him that face-to-face...   
I'm sorry, I promised I'd disclose pictures from our dates but I have yet to receive permission from you-know-who ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌  
Gonna go catch lunch with Soonyoung and Wonwoo! We can only meet weekly now because Jihoon's been giving them extra practice sessions... I hope they don't overwork...

**Comments (380)**

**kitkatsaretheonlytruecats:**  the road is long...  
**versoul:**  doesn't Woozi know that forbidden love is even more tempting? hahahahaha go SoonHui/WonHui!  
****funnysunnyhannie:****  I've said this once and I'll say it again, the only upgrade that matters.  
**swoonwoo:  **BE HAPPY GUYS

**Author's Note:**

> It's just been a while since I wrote about JunHoon (I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE 18CM I SWEAR), but I was really missing the ship and I wanted to try out a different-ish dynamic, and this monstrosity came out. anyway. moving on.


End file.
